One Fine Southern Gal
by Melody643
Summary: Find out what happens when Jasper's cousin from the dirty South comes to live with him and his parents.
1. Intro

This story is about 17 year old Melissa McHaven. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She has a slender figure with curves in the right places. She is 5'7 and has a unique sense of style to match her personality. She is a very talented young lady who is transferring from Louisiana to go to Forks High School. She is going to live with her cousin Jasper after her father died in a car accident.


	2. Ch 1

The story begins when she is getting off the plane in Seattle. She grabbed her bags from check in as she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see her uncle Peter Whitlock.

"Uncle Peter!" Melissa squealed as she ran toward him.

Peter hugged her tight before bringing her out to his hummer truck. Meanwhile her cousin, Jasper Whitlock, was at home waiting for when Melissa arrived. He finished putting up the banner as his mother Charlotte, came downstairs. As they were cleaning up, they heard Peter's Hummer truck pulling into the driveway. Jasper went over to the window as Melissa stepped out of his father's truck. Her hair was in a single braid over her right shoulder and she was wearing her favorite brown cowgirl boots. She grabbed her backpack and walked toward the front door. As she walked into the front door, she was bombarded by her cousin. She laughed as he swung her up into a hug.


	3. Ch 2

The very next day, she was getting ready for school. She put on her blue jean skirt and her red and white checkered blouse. She tied the red ribbon on her blouse and put on her boots.

"Hey Mel? You ready?" Jasper called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Melissa said.

She grabbed her school bag and went downstairs. She grabbed her blue jean jacket and followed Jasper out to his black and silver motorcycle. Meanwhile at school. Jasper's friends were in the parking lot waiting for him. His girlfriend Alice was fixing her make-up when she heard the engine of Jasper's motorcycle. She saw him speed into the parking lot w/ someone on the back. She could see a rhinestone M on the cow boy boots and that the person was a she when she spotted the skirt she was wearing. Jasper parked his bike and the girl got off.

"Yo Jazz!" His friend Emmett called out.

Jasper took off his helmet and waved at Emmett. The girl unbuckled her helmet and took it off. She shook out her long brown hair and gave Jasper his spare helmet. She smoothed out her skirt as Jasper held out his arm to her. She grasped his elbow and let him lead her over to his friends.

"Hey guys." Jasper said.

"What's up Jazz?" His friend Edward said.

"Who's your friend?" Tyler asked looking at his cousin w/ hungry eyes.

Melissa huddled close to Jasper at Tyler's starring.

"Everyone? This is my cousin Melissa." Jasper said

"Hi." Melissa said.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Edward asked her.

"I'm fine." Alice said. "Jasper? Can I talk to you?" She said.

"Sure." Jasper said. "Jacob? Can you bring Melissa to get her schedule?" He asked.

"Okay." Jacob said.

Melissa looked at Jacob to see a guy who was about 6'1 w/ russet skin. He had black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He held out his hand and she put her hand in his. He led her to the front office to get her schedule. After getting her schedule and a map of the school, Jacob showed her where her locker was.

"By the way, you never told me your name." Melissa said.

"Jacob Black." He said.

"My name is Melissa McHaven." Melissa said.

As they were walking, someone tripped Melissa and she fell forward onto Jacob's chest. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. She blushed a bit as he helped her onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine." Melissa said.

She walked off toward her first class with a small smile on her face. Jacob watched as she walked off with a twist in her hips. Later on sometime before lunch, Melissa was in home Ec. Class making her famous strawberry snicker doodles. She took them out of the oven and put them on the stove to cool. She went over to the mixer and started making the frosting for them. She put in the ingredients and turned on the mixer. After the frosting was finished, she put the frosting into a small frosting bag and snipped a small hole on the corner of the bag. She put a swirl on the surface of each cookie before she started cleaning up. When the bell rang for lunch, she wrapped up the plate of cookies and took off her apron. Meanwhile Jasper and the others were at lunch eating when Melissa walked in carrying a clear wrapped plate. She went into the lunch line and got her lunch. She walked over to the table and pulled out the seat next to Jacob. As she was about to sit down a blond wearing a cheerleading uniform sat in the chair.

"Lauren! Get Up." Jasper said.

"No." Lauren said.

"It's okay. I got this." Melissa said. "Jacob? Can you hold this for me?" She asked holding out her lunch tray.

Jacob took the tray as Melissa grabbed the back of Lauren's uniform and pulled her up from the chair. She moved Lauren away from the table and sat down in the chair. Lauren walked up behind Melissa and slapped her in the back of the head. Jasper saw the gem in the middle of his cousin's silver sun amulet change red.

"Uh oh." Jasper said.

Everyone watched as Melissa stood up calmly and turned to face Lauren. She grabbed Lauren's shoulder and bent her over as she put her knee into Lauren's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Lauren fell to the ground coughing as Melissa stooped down and looked at her.

"Keep messing with me and what I do to you will be nothing compared to this." Melissa said.

She sat back down in her chair as Lauren ran off. She started eating after putting her back pack down. As they were eating, Jasper spotted the cookies Melissa brought.

"Mel? Are those what I think they are?" Jasper asked.

"If you are referring to my strawberry snicker doodles, then yes." She said.

Jasper grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it. Melissa looked at Jacob to see him staring at the cookies. She took one off the plate and offered it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on after school, Melissa was in the kitchen at home cooking at the stove. As she was cooking, Peter came home from work. He walked into the kitchen to see Melissa putting some chicken in the fryer. She was wearing her favorite pink apron over her clothes and her hair was pulled back by her pink hair claw. She stirred the green beans as they were simmering in the pot. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the can of biscuits. As she was cooking, Charlotte came in from the backyard carrying a basket of fruits from the garden. She put the basket on the table before putting on the radio. Meanwhile, Jasper was taking a shower in the locker room after football practice. After finishing his shower, he got dressed in his black V-neck shirt and blue jeans. He walked over to Edward and Emmett as they were talking to Jacob.

"Hey guys? Do you wanna come to my place for dinner?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." Emmett said.

They all went out to their vehicles and went to Jasper's house. When they got to his house, they saw his father, Peter, fixing the fence on the side of the yard.

"Hey dad." Jasper said.

"Hey son." Peter said. "Hello boys." He said to the others.

"Dad? Do you mind if my friends join us for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure." Peter said. "Actually you boys are in for a treat. Melissa just finished up dinner." He said.

"What did she make?" Jasper asked.

"Let's got find out." Peter said.

They all went inside to see Melissa putting a big platter of fried chicken on the table. She looked up to see the guys and smiled at them.

"Hey boys." Melissa said.

"Hey Mel." Jasper said. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Mac & Cheese w/ green beans and chicken." She said.

"Anything for dessert?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." She said.

Everyone sat down at the table as Melissa put a pitcher of lemonade on the table. She took off her apron and walked over to her seat at the table. Jacob pulled out her chair for her sit.

"Thank you." Melissa said.

"You're Welcome." Jacob said.

"Who's turn is it to say grace?" Melissa asked.

"Peter? I believe it is your turn." Charlotte said.

"Alright. Everyone join hands and bow your heads." Peter said.

Everyone joined hands w/ each other and Peter said grace. The food started to get passed around as conversations struck around the table. Jasper watched as Jacob whispered something to Melissa, making her laugh. After dinner was consumed, Melissa went into the kitchen to get dessert.

"I hope you guys made room for dessert." Melissa said as she came back from the kitchen w/ a pie.

"What kind of pie is this?" Peter asked.

"This is my chocolate strawberry pie." Melissa said.

She cut into the pie and pulled out a slice. She gave the first piece to her uncle and started to dish out the rest. Jasper took a bite of his piece and then looked at his cousin.

"Hey Mel? This is your best pie yet." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz." Melissa said.

After eating dessert, Edward, Emmett and Jacob had to leave. Melissa went up to her room after the guys left.


End file.
